


let's cross the line, together

by neilsjosten



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Basically, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love lardo, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Touching, but only a lil - Freeform, do i really need to say that if it's all happy?, ok wait maybe more than a lil im sorry, there r some touching of dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilsjosten/pseuds/neilsjosten
Summary: Jack and Bitty play the flirting game.





	let's cross the line, together

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write them flirting!!! kinda sexily? (is that a word)  
> anyway, it's basically just 'the 4 times Jack and Bitty flirt and get interrupted and the 1 time they don't.'  
> something like that.
> 
> heheh WINK. idk man. enjoy.

Bitty is currently sitting on the kitchen counter, one knee bent, with his textbook open beside him. He has fifteen minutes left before Shitty’s brownies are done so he’s trying to get through as much homework as possible. The Haus is blissfully empty, except for Jack, who’s probably working on his own homework assignments upstairs.

He’s trying to figure out how many spins his pencil might do if he flings it into the sink when Jack appears.

Bitty prides himself on the fact that his face doesn’t change one bit when he sees Jack walk in, all muscle and power, though he’s pretty certain his cheeks fill with a little color despite his best efforts. Jack has been letting his beard grow out for the past week and it’s been slowly killing Bitty. He thinks it’s a lost bet between him and Ransom but Bitty wasn’t really listening. As soon as he heard ‘beard’ and ‘Jack’ in the same sentence, his brain had short-circuited.

Jack has just the right amount of scruff that sends Bitty straight into his fantasies. Bitty has to constantly shake his head clear of images of Jack rubbing his scruff all over Bitty. His cheek, his neck, his chest, _his thighs._

Bitty realizes a little too late that Jack has been speaking to him.

“Hm?” Bitty says, trying to keep any sort of tone out of his voice.

“ _I said_ , are you working hard or hardly working, eh?” Jack teases and Bitty tries real hard to not to go completely heart eyes for this man.

“Hmph, I’ll have you know, Mr. Zimmermann, that you are not the only one in this Haus-hold,” Bitty giggles at this, “that works harder than God.” He lifts up his chin a little, trying to show Jack how serious he really is. He ends up giggling again so it doesn’t really work.

Jack has been leaning on the door frame since the start of the conversation but he’s walking over to Bitty now. He leans his hip against the counter, a few inches from where Bitty’s leg is rested, and crosses his arms over his chest. Bitty tries not to pay attention to the way his biceps must look. Probably really good. He looks anyway; he was right. When he looks back up at Jack, he’s smiling at Bitty.

“What’re you smiling at?” Bitty asks with a raised eyebrow. He can feel himself blushing again.

Jack doesn’t reply. He just just huffs out a laugh that’s more breath than sound and continues to look at Bitty.

“You know,” Bitty says, “you look like you’re two hairs away from looking some Canadian lumberjack.” Ha, lumber _jack_.

“Oh?” Jack replies, unbothered, “You don’t like it?” He starts rubbing his hand over his scruff. First on the left side, then the right and finally, right under his jaw. He tilts his head a little and stares at Bitty with hooded eyes, still rubbing.

Bitty bites his lip because Lord, does he wish that were him. Before he can lose his nerve, he says, “I don’t know, come here. Let me see how good it feels.” He doesn’t dare look Jack in the face as he says it. Bitty expects Jack to stay where he is but instead, Jack comes to stand right in front of Bitty. Bitty lets his knee drop and immediately opens up his legs for Jack to come closer. Now, Jack is much too close and Bitty can feel his insides, and outsides, burning.

Jack puts his hands on either side of Bitty’s thighs and leans into him. “Go right ahead,” he says and closes his eyes.

Bitty can see the scar on Jack’s hairline perfectly clear. He can see how thick his eyelashes are and how moisturized his skin is (he smells like the moisturizer Bitty gave him two weeks ago. It makes Bitty blush harder). He can see one lonely freckle on Jack’s left eyelid and the way his eyebrows twitch every few seconds. Jack doesn’t move or say anything. He just stands there, eyes closed with his posture inviting like he knows Bitty is drinking him in. He’s always so trusting.

They’ve been doing this a lot lately. Toeing the line between friends and maybe not friends but a little more. They’ve been flirting constantly but there haven’t been any real declarations of feelings. Bitty can taste the tension, sexual or not, between them whenever they’re so much as in the same room. He’s pretty sure Jack can too. It’s why Jack is letting him do this now. Why he’s leaning into Bitty’s space so much when they both know it’s not really necessary.

It’s a game to both of them.

Bitty reaches up, slowly, and places one finger on the side of Jack’s face, where his scruff seems most spread out. Jack inhales a little at the touch but besides that, he remains still. Bitty drags his finger from one side of Jack’s face to the other. He does it again, this time more slowly, and moves his finger lightly over Jack’s upper-lip. The hair is much thicker there and Bitty shivers at the feel of it on his skin.

He brings his finger right under Jack’s jaw and uses it to tilt Jack head up so that he's even closer to Bitty. Bitty watches Jack’s expression and he can see how hard Jack is struggling to keep his eyes shut. Bitty lets his other hand rest on top of Jack’s where it’s gripping the counter and Jack immediately turns his hand over so that they’re now holding hands. Bitty closes his eyes and just enjoys the feel of Jack’s warm hand in his. Somehow, their hands touching is even more electrifying than whatever Bitty is doing to Jack’s face.

Bitty continues to drag his fingers along Jack’s cheeks, (not so) accidentally touching his lips a couple of times before he cups Jack’s face with his free hand. Jack finally opens his eyes and Bitty can see the desire in them clear as day. There’s something else in those blue eyes too, something Bitty can’t quite put his finger on. It looks like affection, but that doesn’t make sense because this is a game to Jack. Bitty has been desperately in love with him for months and even though he’s letting Bitty touch him so openly and carefully, there’s no way Jack feels the same. He couldn’t possibly feel even half of what Bitty is feeling...right? How could he? And Bitty can’t blame him for that either. There’s no way Jack could know, not with how good Bitty is at hiding his feelings.

Bitty thinks he should have stopped this little game a long time ago. Back before actual feelings were involved but he can’t bring himself to regret anything they’ve been doing. Yes, it is a little sad, having something without actually having it but Bitty’s having fun, too. He should be allowed to have fun.

Jack nuzzles into Bitty’s hand and Bitty feels like he’s about to faint. Jack untangles their hands and moves them to rub at Bitty’s thighs. Bitty feels like he’s falling so he holds onto Jack’s hair instead. They’re both a little out of breath.

Bitty moves his thumb to Jack’s lower lip and pulls down. Jack’s mouth opens up for him, easily, and Bitty’s own mouth goes dry. They stay like that for a few seconds, gazes fixed on each other, Bitty rubbing his thumb back and forth across Jack’s lip as Jack’s hands move dangerously close to his crotch before Bitty, or Jack, leans in.

 _Finally_ , Bitty thinks, _he’s_ finally _going to do somethin_ —

They’ve both been so engrossed in each other that they don’t hear the front door open and slam. But, too soon, Chowder is walking into the kitchen. Bitty has to thank God, or Jack’s amazing reflexes, for not getting caught. Jack is now on the other side of the kitchen and both of Bitty’s knees are curled up to his chest. He may or may not be hiding an erection.

Chowder doesn’t notice, or just doesn’t comment, on both of their blushing faces and wide eyes and the fact that Jack too seems to be hiding his own boner. “Bitty! You’ll never guess what happened to me! So, I took your advice and asked—“ Bitty’s hearing Chowder but he’s not really listening because behind Chowder, Jack is walking away. He’s walking backwards toward the kitchen door, his eyes not leaving Bitty’s, before he reaches it, hesitates, smiles and disappears.

“Bitty? Are you listening? She said yes!!! And it’s all thanks to you! I just wanted to say thank you, I really appreciate you having that talk with me yesterday. You know, you’re not just my teammate, Bitty, you’re one of my closest friends. I just wanted to say thank you, I guess? Oh, I already said that! Haha. But yeah!!! Can you believe it?” Bitty finally tears his eyes away from the empty space that just contained Jack seconds ago and looks at Chowder. His eyes are so bright and his cheeks are flushed and Bitty momentarily forgets about Jack because Chowder looks so happy and apparently Bitty is the reason?

“Huh? Oh yes, honey, I’m so happy for you! I knew she’d say yes. I mean, of course. You’re a catch!”

Chowder just gives him another bright smile and Bitty can’t help but return it. “Oh! Where did Jack go? Did I interrupt something? Oh my god, Bitty, I’m so sorr—“

“Chowder!” Bitty jumps off the counter and pats him on the cheek. “It was nothing. You didn’t interrupt anything. Now, why don’t you tell me how these brownies taste?” he says as soon as the timer goes off.

  


****

  


Bitty is in the corner of one of the booths at Jerry's flipping through the menu when Jack slides in next to him. Bitty looks up at him, smiles, blushes and ducks his head before he can give too much away.

Ever since the almost kiss that Chowder interrupted a few days ago, their little game of flirting has become more…exciting. There’s been more accidental touches on the smalls of backs and necks and waists. They’ve basically been eye fucking whenever they catch each other’s gazes, which is all the time. Bitty can’t do anything if Jack is in the same room and it’s been _torture_.

It’s torture in the best way and Bitty is having so much fun.

Shitty and Lardo are sitting across from them while the rest of the team are taking up the few booths that are left in the small diner.

“I thought you fell in the toilet,” Lardo says without looking up from her menu.

“Let the man piss in peace, bro,” Shitty replies and hands Jack his menu even though Jack already has one in front of him. Bitty carefully maneuvers his hand under Jack’s and slips his untouched menu to Shitty. Lardo catches his eyes and smiles at him.

“So,” Bitty says, “what're y’all ordering? I was thinking of getting the eggnog pancakes with cranberry sauce? They kinda remind me of my Moomaw…” He looks over at Jack and can already tell what he’s going to say by the smile playing on his lips.

“Don’t you dare say anything about protein, Jack Zimmermann! Pancakes have plenty of protein. Right…Lardo?” He turns his head towards her in hopes that she’ll back him up, but she’s looking at him with the most calculating expression before she shifts her gaze to Jack.

Bitty looks back at Jack just as his hands raise in surrender and he says, “I wasn’t going to say anything about protein, Bittle. I was going to suggest you try the bacon, chocolate, and pineapple pancakes. They’re new.” He gives Bitty his goofiest grin, like he’s just said the funniest thing in the world.

Bitty wrinkles his nose in disgust. “That sounds gross. Bacon and chocolate should never be mixed, nosiree.” Jack looks like he’s swallowing a laugh and Bitty squints at him. “Did you just make that up?”

“Jack! Brah, since when do you make jokes?” Shitty cackles like he doesn't know exactly how funny Jack Zimmermann is. 

“Jack’s always been funny, Shitty,” Bitty says before Jack can defend himself. “He’s just…shy about it sometimes. His humor is there, you just gotta…wait him out a little and he’ll show you how truly hilarious he is. Um.” Bitty’s been looking at Jack this whole time and doesn’t notice how soft and mushy his voice had gotten at the end until it’s too late.

Jack is looking at him with the softest smile and the kindest eyes that Bitty has to tear his eyes away and look somewhere else is because it’s just…too much. Too much right now, too much in public, probably too much in private too. Somewhere else happens to be Shitty and Lardo who are wearing matching looks of amusement.

“Dudes—“ Lardo starts but Jack cuts her off.

“So, what are we getting? Everyone else is already ordering,” he says and they all look around the diner to see the waitress just one booth away from theirs, writing in her notepad and trying to hear whatever Chowder is happily saying while Holster and Ransom are practically crawling over each other to get their orders out before the others. The waitress looks seconds away from running back into the kitchen. Bitty looks past them to the frogs’ table before he feels a warm hand on his knee.

It’s Jack’s.

Bitty shivers involuntarily, looks back at Shitty and Lardo who are ducked in front of one menu mumbling random orders, before he drags his eyes to Jack’s face.

Jack isn’t looking at him. His other hand, the hand that’s not touching Bitty’s leg, the hand that isn’t slowly taking Bitty apart, is flipping through his menu. Bitty would almost say he’s lost in thought but Jack’s mouth is twitching a little. He’s playing the game again.

Bitty shifts a little closer, as inconspicuous as he can, and Jack’s hand moves from the top of his knee to the inside of his leg, a little lower than the midpoint. He squeezes once. Bitty shivers again. Jack’s smile widens.

“Alright! I know what I’m getting,” Shitty announces as soon as the waitress is in front of them. Jack leans his elbow onto the table, places his chin in his hand, and angles his body so that he’s blocking his other hand from view.

“I would like the cornbread pancakes with taco toppings, please,” Lardo interrupts before Shitty can get a word in. “Oh, and can I have some apple and orange juice. Mixed?” The waitress nods as she writes and looks up at Shitty.

“And I would like the beer pancakes with a side of mushrooms and greek yogurt, brah,” Shitty says. “I mean,” he squints as he reads the name-tag on her uniform, “Josephine.” He smiles at her and his mustache moves along with it.

Jack gives his order of red velvet pancakes and Bitty squeaks out his order because Jack Zimmermann is moving his huge, warm, beautiful hand up Bitty’s thigh. He stops right before he gets to Bitty’s very awake and very twitchy dick and Bitty can hardly stand it. Then he starts tapping his fingers in an uneven rhythm. It tickles and sends another shiver through Bitty.

Bitty isn’t listening to whatever conversation Lardo and Shitty are having as they wait for their food because he’s too hyperaware of the hand that is currently holding his life together. He’s flipping through the desserts menu with his head bent as close as it can get without it looking like he’s trying to jump into the picture of chocolate cake.

When Jack stops tapping his fingers and places his hand flat on Bitty’s thigh again, sideways so that the tips of his fingers are resting lightly on Bitty’s dick, Bitty knows he’s done for. Jack moves his hand painfully slow and Bitty just waits for it to wrap around his dick. He aches for it. He knows it’s coming (ha) but what he’s not ready for is the kick he accidentally sends to Shitty’s shin once Jack’s hand closes around him.

“Fuck!” Shitty yells. His face is scrunched up in pain and Bitty is halfway across the table apologizing before Shitty finishes his curse. Jack’s hand is dislodged in the process but Bitty can’t bring himself to mind because his foot hurts with the force of the kick so he can’t even imagine the pain Shitty’s in.

The diner has gone quiet.

“Oh my Lord, Shitty, I am _so_ sorry!” Bitty’s arms flail with the need to touch, comfort, hug Shitty. “I didn’t mean to kick you! I got a..cramp. Oh gosh, that must’ve hurt.” He grimaces and Shitty still looks like he’s in pain.

“Fuck, brah,” Shitty hisses but there’s no real heat behind his words, “who knew those tiny little baker feet of yours would hurt so much.” He turns to the side and lifts his leg up on the seat while Lardo moves to the edge.

Bitty winces in sympathy when he sees that he actually cut Shitty’s skin. He’s actually bleeding. Bitty tries apologizing again but Shitty just waves him off with a “Chill, Bits. It’s cool” and scoots down the seat. Lardo goes with him to the bathroom to probably clean off and Bitty drops his head into his hands and groans.

“Bitty, bro! What the hell did you do to Shitty? He sounds like he's dying!” Someone yells. He thinks it’s Holster.

He hears a small snicker beside him and he turns his head, still in his hands, to glare up at Jack. “It’s not funny, Jack! I could’ve killed him!” Okay, maybe.

“I thought you were better at controlling yourself, Bittle.” Jack laughs again. “You lost yourself there. Shitty’s probably going to have to get his leg amputated now.”

Bitty tries to glare some more but Jack is so adorable when he’s trying to be funny that it’s no use. He probably looks dumb with how quickly his expressions are changing, but Jack doesn’t seem to notice.

“If we have to cut off his leg then it’ll be your fault for being so….so…” he waves his hand around in hopes that Jack will understand what he’s trying to say better than he can.

“So what?” Jack whispers.

Sexy. Obscene. _Like everything I’ve ever wanted_.

“So..” Bitty tries. Before he can say something embarrassing, Shitty and Lardo return. Not long after that, their food arrives.

Bitty spends the better part of the meal trying to apologize to Shitty, telling him that he’ll bake him a pie a week for the rest of the year, do his laundry and comb his mustache, but Shitty isn’t having it. He tells Bitty 'It’s cool brah, no worries,' that it was an accident. It doesn’t make Bitty feel any better. Toward the end of the meal, Jack’s hand reappears on his thigh. Bitty is flushed with embarrassment and he still feels so bad that this time he kicks Jack in the shin to get him to stop. Jack winces in pain and Bitty shoots him a look that’s half apology, half glare.

Bitty’s the one who puts a momentary stop to the game but he still spends the rest of the day missing Jack’s warmth.

  


****

  


The game kicks up a notch or two at the next Kegster.

After the almost-amputation incident, Jack had toned down his flirting. He would still stare at Bitty whenever he was in the same room but would keep the touching to a minimum. Bitty missed it so much that he began daydreaming about it. Bitty wanted so badly to say something to him but in the end couldn’t bring his tongue to unstick from the roof of his mouth when given the opportunity.

In the end, he did something instead of saying something.

It was early in the morning and Jack had been at the counter making himself some tea when Bitty shimmied his way in between Jack and the counter. He reached up for a random item in the cabinet and pushed back against Jack.

Bitty felt Jack's dick hardened almost immediately. He couldn't help the smug smile that had formed on his lips.

Jack had plastered himself against Bitty’s back, knuckles white as he gripped the counter and buried his nose into the side of Bitty’s neck to breathe him in. He then slowly slid one hand from Bitty’s hip, up his chest, and to his throat to pull Bitty’s head back against him. Bitty had tried not to grind back against Jack’s dick because the line was increasingly growing more blurry by the second but he was hopeless.

He had only gotten one very quiet, but very filthy, moan from Jack before the rest of the Haus came barreling down the stairs. Jack had let out an annoyed huff before reluctantly removing himself from Bitty to look for eggs in the fridge. Bitty could hear Dex and Nursey’s arguing getting closer but he quickly ran over to Jack to slap his butt once before returning to his cup of tea. He was so distracted by Jack’s flush throughout breakfast that he didn’t notice, until he was done, that he didn’t even like tea.

It’s been twelve hours since then.

The Kegster is now in full swing and Bitty’s only a little bit tipsy. Okay, maybe more than a little. He’s tipsy enough to know he’s acting bolder than usual.

Bitty spends the entire night dancing seductively with some random guy all while watching Jack do the same with some random girl. Every time Bitty grinds his ass into the guy’s very obvious boner, Jack slides his hands around the girl’s waist to bring them together and moves them to the beat.

Bitty is immediately jealous but also _extremely turned on_.

His eyes never leave Jack’s eyes or his hands or shoulders or the sweat that’s dripping down his neck, but it’s okay because Jack never takes his eyes off of Bitty either.

It only takes Bitty thirty minutes to excuse himself and race upstairs to jerk off.

Just as he’s closing his door, he catches sight of Jack entering his own room alone.

The moan from Jack’s room has Bitty laughing into his pillow.

  


****

  


A few days later, they’re alone in the Haus again.

Bitty very subtly suggests that Lardo take the boys to an art show the school’s hosting on the same day he and Jack _absolutely_ need to work on an assignment together.

Lardo barely bats an eye but her raised eyebrow tells Bitty maybe he’s not as subtle as he thinks. Lardo is scary observant.

Bitty’s pacing in his room trying to decide what to do because he and Jack are alone in the Haus and he’s kind of really horny and—

He hears the steps creak and he knows Jack’s on his way upstairs. He panics for half a second before he throws himself onto his bed and stares up at the ceiling with his hands folded low on his stomach. His door is open enough that he would be able to see Jack but it’s not necessary. He can feel his presence.

Bitty expects Jack to knock or just come in but he does neither. The Haus is quiet enough that he would be able to hear Jack’s breathing if his heart weren’t pounding so loudly in his ears.

He takes a breath, closes his eyes and uncurls his hands where they’re tightly holding onto each other. He doesn’t know what he’s doing until he feels his own hand start absentmindedly stroking his happy trail.

He hears the wood creak as Jack moves to situate himself more comfortably on the other side of the door.

He still doesn’t come in.

Bitty keeps his eyes closed as he plays with the waistband of his shorts. His other hand is slowly lifting his shirt up his torso, dragging it back down to tease every few seconds. He plays with his nipples and pretends it's Jack's hands instead of his own. He’s breathing hard now, or maybe it’s Jack. It’s hard to tell.

He brings his hand to cup his dick and lets out a little whine with how hard he is and how good it feels to finally touch himself. Everything seems so much hotter knowing Jack’s watching. Bitty wonders if he’s touching himself too but doesn’t dare open his eyes to check. He’s afraid he might ruin it if he does. His cheeks burn with embarrassment and thrill.

Bitty isn’t a virgin by any means but this side of him— this flirtatious and sensual being that he is— has been awoken by Jack Zimmermann.

Jack makes him feel incredibly sexy and he loves every bit of it. He _craves_ it.

His hand only squeezes once but that’s enough for him to arch his back and moan Jack’s name. He hears Jack curse and then let out a groan before Bitty can’t take it anymore. He opens his eyes to see Jack with a hand already around his leaking erection. Bitty’s mouth waters at the sight and he quickly undoes the button on his shorts before pushing them down, along with his underwear, and takes himself in hand. Jack’s expression is hungry and he looks like he’s struggling to stay right where he is. They both stroke with their gaze locked but before they can get to a steady rhythm, they hear the door slam downstairs.

They both look at each other with wide eyes and try as quickly as they can to tuck themselves back in. It takes Bitty a couple of tries because his dick is still hard but he manages eventually. When he looks back up, Jack is muttering furiously in French and Bitty would find it hot if he wasn’t currently panicking.

Lardo was supposed to keep the boys out the house for at least another hour. _What the hell are they doing here?_

Jack shakes his head in a ‘I don’t know what the hell is going on either’ way before he moves from the door and walks down the hall. Bitty sees him rearranging himself as he walks and smiles.

“Bits!” Lardo yells from the bottom of the steps. “Art show was cancelled! Tried to text you but you never responded! Oh, Jack. ‘Sup bro. Whatcha doing?”

 _Oh, she knows exactly what he was doing_ , Bitty thinks. He can tell by her tone that she’s teasing.

“Um, sorry! Didn’t have my phone on me, girl!” Bitty yells back before mentally cursing himself. He always has his phone on him. She’ll definitely know something’s up.

He hears her small footsteps coming up the stairs five seconds before she’s leaning against his doorframe. “Dude, smells like spunk in here. What were you doing?” she says before Bitty throws a pillow at her.

“Hush your mouth, young lady! You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She laughs and picks up the pillow before holding it over her head with a cruel—or as cruel as Lardo can manage— smile on her face. Bitty yelps as she swings the pillow. She misses but she’s back with the pillow in a position that smells trouble for Bitty in no time. They pillow fight for a few minutes (Lardo with the upper-hand) before Jack reappears.

“Hey, keep the roughhousing on the ice,” Jack says with his fake captain voice.

“You would like it better there, wouldn’t you?” Lardo says, one eyebrow raised.

Bitty smacks her in the head with his pillow.  


  


****

  


Jack is sprawled on Bitty’s bed with his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head when Bitty walks in. Jack looks up when he hears the door open and smiles when he sees Bitty.

Bitty’s hands begin to sweat immediately but he still manages to walk across the room to the bed. He crawls up Jack’s body slowly while Jack watches him with hooded eyes. His arms almost give out when he sees Jack lick his lips but he keeps crawling until his nose is touching Jack’s.

“Hi, handsome,” Bitty whispers, lips a breath away from Jack’s.

Jack’s smile is soft when he whispers, “Hi, Bitty.”

Bitty smiles back at him and leans in a little more. He brushes his lips against Jack’s and as soon as he feels Jack shift, he knows he’s going in for the kiss so Bitty quickly pulls back. He giggles when Jack lets out a frustrated breath.

Jack moves lightning fast and Bitty makes a small ‘oof’ sound when Jack switches their places with a single move. He hovers over Bitty, not affording the same distance between them that Bitty had and presses Bitty into the mattress. Bitty welcomes the weight.

“Lord,” Bitty breathes, “that was unbelievably sexy.”

“You like it when I take control, eh?” Jack whispers. What a nerd.

“More than you know, sweetheart,” Bitty says before he surges up to capture Jack’s lips.

Jack is quick to take Bitty apart with his mouth and tongue and Bitty basks in how easy it is now that every single line has been happily crossed.

Jack moves his lips to Bitty’s cheeks and starts kissing him all over, just small little pecks. It takes Bitty approximately two seconds to start giggling and squirming under Jack’s attention.

“Jack!” Bitty breathes. “It tickles!”

“Good,” Jack mumbles, moving his lips to Bitty’s neck.

Bitty lets him lick and kiss for a few minutes before he grabs hold of Jack’s face and pulls his face up so they’re eye to eye.

“We’re doing this then?” Bitty asks breathlessly, searching Jack’s face for any sign of regret. “All this kissing? And flirting? And the-the um. The touching each other’s dicks thing— okay, well technically we didn’t do that but we were so close to it and let’s be honest, honey, a couple more seconds and I woulda climbed you like the giant tree of a man that you are! I just mean that—“

Jack kisses his quick on the mouth to stop his rambling. “Bits.” Another kiss. “I wouldn’t kiss you or flirt with you so obviously if it didn’t mean anything. I wouldn’t play with you like that.”

“I know,” Bitty sighs. He cards his hands through Jack’s hair and marvels at how just one touch from him can turn Jack into jelly. “Just wanted to make sure, sweetheart. I will admit….at first I did think it was just a game. I mean, ‘lil ‘ol me with the captain of the hockey team wrapped around his finger? Who woulda thought. I’m just an innocent little Georgia peach.”

Jack is smiling widely by the time Bitty finishes teasing and Bitty feels himself falling harder.

“Innocent? Haha. Nothing about you is innocent, Eric Bittle.” He punctuates his sentence with a kiss and roll of his hips. Bitty gasps and arches into the touch, completely lost in the feeling of Jack. It’s intoxicating. He finds enough breath to ask, “first one to make a noise, loses?”

Jack’s smile is hungry. “You’re on,” he says before he kisses Bitty once again.

In the end, they both lose.

**Author's Note:**

> never in my life will i write the word c*ck !!!!!


End file.
